


Baby look in my eyes

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gags, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Road Head, Romance, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry, love,” Louis starts. “We’ve talked about fingering yourself while I’m driving.”<br/>“’M horny,” Harry mumbles. “Want you to touch me.”</p><p>A 17/25 age difference story where Louis and Harry take a road trip back to Doncaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby look in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Follows on from [I like it in the street lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2227530) (verse is in order)
> 
> There's a slight mention of kink-shaming, but it's literally one sentence, so I haven't warned for it. And also a brief mention of slut shaming.  
> If I've missed any warnings, I do apologise. Please let me know (kindly) in the comments if I have.

_Harry_

The flight home from Paris wasn’t as exciting as the one there had been. They had landed in London quicker than she expected and after they had made a quick stop at Louis’ so she could quickly shower, change and leave her luggage behind. Then Louis drove them to Harry’s parents’ house for the roast dinner that Anne decided to do on the Monday night for them getting back from Paris. Harry has never been more thankful for bank holidays than she was that weekend. She loved spending the long weekend with Louis.

Harry yawns as she unclips her seatbelt and wonders if there’s a chance she can catch a quick nap before dinner and if Louis will accompany her. She blinks sleepily and before she realises it, Louis’ at her door, opening it for her.

“Thank you,” Harry says, giving Louis a soft smile. 

“Baby, you look like you’re going to collapse,” Louis starts as she pulls Harry’s luggage from the small boot. 

Harry nods and closes the car door over. “Yeah, I’m a bit tired,” she replies. 

“C’mon, let’s get you inside.” Louis loops her arm around Harry’s middle and Harry leans into her girlfriend as they make their way to the front door.

She unlocks it with her key and she’s immediately met with the smell of a roast dinner cooking in the kitchen. It smells like home, she thinks. Her stomach gives a small gurgle, just in case she had somehow forgotten that it existed. They make their way through the entrance hall and find her mum and step-dad sitting on the sofa together in the living room, doing a crossword.

“Hi,” she says with a smile.

Anne looks up and immediately gets up off the couch to wrap her in a warm hug. Harry melts into her mum’s embrace, eyes closed as she inhales her familiar scent. Anne kisses the side of her head and turns to Louis to hug her as well.

“How was your flight?” she asks.

“It was good,” Louis replies. “I think this one is about to fall asleep on us, though.”

“Oh, H,” Anne says fondly. “Go upstairs and have a nap, dinner will be ready in an hour.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees easily. “Lou, are you…?” she bites her lip and looks between her mum and girlfriend.

“You go sleep,” Louis says. She reaches over and laces their fingers together for a few brief seconds, squeezing lightly. “I’ll fill your mum in on all the touristy things we did in Paris.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees. Louis gives her a soft kiss and Harry waves to her family before heading up the stairs. She barely gets off her shoes before collapsing against the bed. She’s asleep the moment her head hits the pillow.

She’s awoken later by someone gently kissing her cheek and stroking their hand down her arm. Her eyes flutter open and she sees Louis’ beautiful face come into view. “Hi,” she says, voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Louis replies softly. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Harry nods. “Yes,” she says, stretching. Louis perches on the edge of the bed and gently puts her hand on Harry’s thigh. 

“Anne said that dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, so I thought I’d better come wake you. I unpacked for you as well, in case you wanted to change clothes.”

Harry’s heart softens at that comment. “I love you,” she says. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Louis says. She gives Harry a gentle smile and curls her fingers lightly on Harry’s thigh. “C’mon, princess, time to get up.”

Harry nods and she sits up in her bed. She yawns again and stretches as she stands, her back popping in the most satisfying of ways. She takes off her clothes and sets them aside and dresses in a pair of old, loose jogger bottoms and a t-shirt. She pulls her hair up into a messy pony tail and rubs at her eyes again, still feeling exhausted.

“You need to get to bed early tonight,” Louis says, standing. She steps closer to Harry and lets her hands rest on Harry’s hips. Harry automatically steps closer, nodding. She lays her head on Louis’ shoulder and closes her eyes for a few brief moments. 

“ _Dinner!_ ” Anne calls up the stairs.

“C’mon, love,” Louis says. She kisses Harry soundly on the lips and slips her hand into Harry’s, lacing their fingers together. Harry follows Louis down the stairs and the moment they step into the kitchen, she is greeted with the smell of their dinner. Her mouth is watering by the time she sits down at the table next to Louis, hooking her foot around Louis’ own.

“Feeling better, H?” Anne asks. 

Harry nods. “Yeah,” she replies, picking up her glass to have a drink first. “Still tired, though.”

Anne gives her a soft smile. “Louis was telling me about all of the exciting things you did in Paris,” she starts. “What was your favourite part, love?” 

Harry smiles and glances at Louis. “The Eiffel Tower,” she replies immediately. “That was definitely the best part.” Without missing a beat, Louis takes Harry’s hand in hers and brings it to her lips, kissing right over the ring that she had just put there a few days before. Harry beams at her, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach at the action.

The movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Anne who asks about the ring that Harry is wearing.

“Louis gave it to me,” Harry replies as she spears a piece of carrot with her fork.

“I get that, love,” Anne replies. “But is that an engagement ring?”

“More like a pre-engagement engagement ring,” Louis answers. “It’s a promise ring.”

“It’s a very gorgeous promise ring,” Anne says. “It looks good on you, H.”

Harry beams at her mum. “Thanks.” She goes back to eating her dinner, listening to her family talk while she eats. 

Half way through their meal, Harry feels Louis’ hand on her upper thigh under the table. She tries not to give an outward reaction but it’s hard to do whenever Louis touches her. She licks her lips and takes another sip of her drink before lowering her hand under the table to rest on top of Louis’. She squeezes gently and curls their fingers together for a brief moment before continuing to eat her dinner.

Once they’ve finished eating, Harry offers to do the dishes with her mum. Anne gives her a grateful smile and she dons a pair of gloves to start washing everything. 

“Actually, Robin,” Louis starts, “I know it’s still the weekend but I was wondering if I could have a quick shop talk with you?”

Robin nods. “Of course,” he replies. “We’ll be in the living room, love,” he says to Anne.

Harry gives Louis a smile before she leaves and turns back to the dishes in front of her. She’s just started on washing the plates when her mum clears her throat. Harry glances over at her to see Anne leaning against the side of the sink, the tea towel in her hands, ready to dry the dishes.

“H, love,” Anne begins. “I don’t want this to sound like it’s coming from a negative place.” Harry stops washing the dishes but leaves her hands over the sink so she doesn’t have to take off her rubber gloves, and she turns to face her mum a little better. “Are you sure that you and Louis aren’t moving too fast? She’s twenty-five, love, and I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Mum, I promise you that Louis won’t hurt me,” Harry replies. “I know the age difference bothered you at the start but I’m so in love with her and I know that she feels the exact same way about me. She wouldn’t have given me this ring, otherwise.”

“Alright,” Anne says with a nod. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“You have nothing to worry about, mum, I promise,” Harry responds. She starts washing the dishes again and sets them on the side of the sink for her mum to dry. 

Their conversation moves back to her and Louis’ weekend in Paris and how wonderful it was. Harry told her of all of the places they visited and the completely romantic way Louis had given her the ring. She knows she can’t stop smiling the entire time she’s telling the story and she just hopes that it’s enough to assure her mum of her feelings for Louis. 

“…first thing Wednesday morning.” Louis’ voice floats through to the kitchen as she and Robin re-enter. Harry and Anne have finished with the dishes and are just about to put the kettle on to make everyone a cup of tea. 

Harry looks between her girlfriend and her step-dad, seeing the massive grin on his face. “What’s going on?” she asks.

Louis crosses the room towards Harry and slides her arm around Harry’s waist. “Robin has some good news,” she says. 

“Louis just promoted me to head of accounting,” Robin says with a beaming smile. 

There are exclamations from both Anne and Harry as they give him a giant hug together. Anne kisses him soundly on the lips and then hugs him tight again once Harry has stepped back.

“ _Lou_ ,” she breathes, wrapping herself around her girlfriend again. 

“I think this calls for some bubbly,” Anne says. “H, can you grab the glasses?”

“Sure,” Harry replies. Anne grabs a bottle of champagne from the fridge and Harry grabs four champagne flutes. She gives her mum a hopeful smile and Anne smiles back and says she can have one.

They move to the living room to have a toast in Robin’s honour and they all sit down to enjoy their drinks. Robin and Anne sit down together on the sofa while Louis pulls Harry into the arm chair to sit together. Harry grins at her and wriggles her bum a little to get comfortable, all while trying not to spill her drink.

“Oh, I have to tell Gemma, she’ll be so thrilled,” Anne says, reaching for her phone. She and Robin talk to Gemma together, both smiling all the while as they pass on the news.

“You didn’t do that because of me, did you?” Harry wonders, whispering the question to Louis.

Louis shakes her head. “Of course not, baby,” she replies. “Even before we got together, Robin was proving just how a hard and amazing worker he really is. Jones, the guy I have as the head of accounting now, hasn’t been working up to par for a long time. The choice was only logical.”

Harry grins at her and kisses her softly on the lips. “Thank you,” she says. “This means the world to Robin.”

“I know.”

After they’ve all finished their champagne, Anne suggests they watch a movie together, but Harry has other ideas. 

“We’re just going to watch some TV in my room instead,” Harry says as she gets up off the chair.

“Alright,” Anne replies. “Louis needs to be gone by half ten, though, love, it’s a school night.”

“I know, mum,” Harry says. She takes Louis’ hand and leads her up the stairs to her bedroom. She closes the door firmly behind them, turning the lock, and she puts the television on for background noise. 

“What?” Louis asks, sounding amused.

“Nothing,” Harry replies. She immediately takes her top off and folds it. She gets undressed, watching Louis the entire time until she’s down to her knickers. She shakes her hair out of its ponytail and gives Louis coy look. Louis raises an eyebrow at her and crooks her finger, beckoning her forwards. 

“This, my love,” Louis starts, “is not ‘nothing’.”

Harry grins. “Well, maybe I wanted to snuggle because I’m not going to get to see you until the end of the week.”

“Mmm, snuggle,” Louis repeats. She hooks her fingers into the elastic of Harry’s knickers and tugs her forwards until they’re flush against each other. “Usually you have a few more articles of clothing on to snuggle, princess.”

Harry shivers as Louis nips at her ear lobe. She tilts her head to the side to let Louis have better access, her breathing growing erratic at the simple touch alone. “Maybe I want to snuggle naked,” she breathes.

Louis chuckles in her ear. “On the bed, baby,” she says. 

Harry eagerly complies and she lies down on top of her bed covers, watching Louis through hooded eyes. Louis takes her shirt and bottoms off, leaving her in just her underwear. She runs her hands over her own body, keeping her gaze locked firmly on Harry as she touches herself. She reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra, her perfect breasts coming into view. Harry licks her lips as Louis moves onto the bed, straddling her legs. 

She looks up at Louis and reaches out to touch her. She runs her hands all over Louis’ body, from her breasts to her back, down to her arse, anywhere that she can touch and squeeze.

“What do you want?” Louis asks as she dips her head, her teeth dragging across Harry’s clavicle. “And remember, your parents are downstairs.”

Harry’s breath hitches. “I just want you,” she replies.

Louis pulls back to look down at her. “Need to be a little more specific, baby,” she says. “Or we’ll be here all night and _someone_ has school in the morning.”

Harry huffs. “You have work,” she points out, the starting of a pout on her lips.

Louis smirks. “Yes,” she agrees. “But I’m the boss, I can do what I want.”

Harry’s tongue darts out to lick her lips again and Louis quickly presses her own against Harry’s, kissing her hotly. She moans into the kiss and wraps her legs around Louis’ waist, arching her back up into Louis’ body. 

“Finger me?” she asks softly. “Please.”

The kiss breaks and Louis nods. She moves back enough so that she can pull Harry’s knickers off. She throws them over the side of the bed and runs her hands up Harry’s legs, over the tops of her thighs and down the sides. She spreads Harry’s legs further and holds Harry’s hip with one hand while the other moves up her inner thigh. Harry can feel the heat pooling between her legs already. She bites down on her bottom lip, watching Louis intently. 

“How many fingers?”

“Two to start with,” Harry replies immediately.

Louis moves and dips her head to kiss Harry again. She can feel Louis’ hand hovering right where she wants her and Louis rubs over her clit in one teasing movement before she pushes two fingers inside of Harry easily. Harry moans into the kiss, her hips pushing down into the contact. She wraps her arms and legs around Louis’ body as best as she can and rocks down, seeking more pressure.

Louis teases her, though. Her movements are slow and even though Harry clamps down on her fingers, she doesn’t speed up, she keeps the pace the same, slowly thrusting her fingers in and out. It drives Harry mad. She whines into the kiss and quickly stops herself from crying out loudly when Louis’ thumb presses against her swollen clit.

“Shh, baby, there’s a good girl,” Louis says softly as she adds more pressure to Harry’s clit. Her fingers crook inside of Harry and she gasps, tilting her head back in pleasure. 

“There, please, more,” Harry whispers. “Please.”

Louis crooks her fingers again and speeds up her actions. Harry tangles a hand in Louis’ hair and brings her in for another kiss while Louis fucks her harder. She’s all but panting into Louis’ mouth when her orgasm hits and she clings to her girlfriend tightly, riding it out. 

She collapses against the bed a moment later and giggles. “That was good,” she says.

“Just good?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, after this weekend, my standards have risen,” Harry quips.

“Is that so?” Louis’ hand moves from between Harry’s legs and before Harry knows it, Louis is tickling her mercilessly. She squeals and tries to roll away from Louis but Louis is relentless. 

Her breathing is even more laboured than it was from her orgasm by the time Louis has tickled her into submission. She grins as she lies underneath Louis, looking up at her with what she knows is probably the fondest look she can muster.

Louis presses their lips together, keeping her eyes open as she does. Harry goes cross eyed at it and Louis breaks away with a snort of laughter.

“Are you done, child?” Louis teases as she moves to the other side of the bed to lie down.

Harry grins and rolls onto her side, snuggling into Louis. She traces a finger around Louis’ nipple and sucks it into her mouth, feeling it harden underneath her touch. “Can I go down on you now?”

“If you like,” Louis replies.

Harry smiles at her and quickly yanks Louis’ knickers off. She settles between Louis’ legs and gently parts her folds before dipping her head. She’s slow with her licks, wanting to tease Louis first. She pulls back to rub her finger over Louis’ clit a few times, just watching as it flutters under her touch. 

“You look ridiculous,” Louis breathes after a few moments.

“Huh?” Harry wonders.

“With your knees bent and feet in the air like that,” Louis says. Harry looks behind herself and purposefully wriggles her feet, kicking them in the air a little. She turns her gaze back to Louis and shoots her an innocent grin before she dips her head, tongue sticking out as she licks over Louis’ clit, keeping eye contact with Louis all the while. 

She swings her legs back and forth just to see Louis’ reaction. Louis huffs and rolls her eyes, tilting her head back. Harry considers it a win and she smiles to herself as she dips her head again, sucking Louis’ clit into her mouth. She closes her eyes and loses herself in eating Louis out, focusing on the soft noises that Louis is making.

After she’s sufficiently teased Louis, she pushes her tongue inside of Louis’ entrance and curls it inside of her. Louis’ walls futter around her tongue and Harry moans, pushing in as far as she can. Louis’ hand drops to the back of her head, resting there.

“Pull my hair?” Harry asks as she lifts her head from between Louis’ legs. 

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis says. She tugs on Harry’s hair anyway and Harry dips her head to keep licking at Louis again. 

As the stroking of her tongue hardens, Louis pulls on Harry’s hair even more. She moans against Louis’ pussy, her licks getting messy as Louis tugs harder. It’s turning her on and she can already feel her pussy getting wetter. 

Louis’ breathing changes and her body stiffens as she comes, tugging Harry’s hair even harder than she was before. Harry practically buries her face between Louis’ legs at that, licking her through her orgasm.

After a few long moments, Louis’ hand goes lax in Harry’s hair and she moves up Louis’ body, kissing her hotly the moment she’s within reach. Louis pulls her close, wrapping her arms around Harry’s body.

“You’re wet again, baby,” Louis says as she pushes her fingers into Harry’s entrance from behind. Harry nods against Louis’ chest.

“Yes,” she replies. 

“C’mon, princess,” Louis says. Her hands are on Harry’s hips as she guides her leg between Harry’s own. “Ride yourself on my thigh.”

Harry immediately pushes back against Louis’ thigh, the pressure good enough already. Louis’ hands are steady on her hips as she works herself hard and fast. She’s a panting mess, she knows she is, and Louis’ thigh is slick with her wetness. 

It doesn’t take long before Harry’s pushing herself harder against Louis’ thigh, letting out low whines as she comes again, hips stuttering as she rides through her orgasm. She keeps moving her hips in little figure eight movements until her clit has stopped throbbing between her legs. She slips off Louis’ thigh and instead of crawling into Louis’ open arms, she licks over the spot on Louis’ thigh where she was just riding, lapping up her wetness.

“C’mere,” Louis says a few minutes later. 

Harry moves to lie down with Louis again, curling around her. 

“God I love you so much, baby,” Louis whispers, kissing her sweetly. “You need a shower, though, you’re all messy.”

“Come with me?” Harry asks sleepily. She blinks up at Louis with wide eyes and bites her lip.

“A quick one,” she replies. “I’ve just got enough time.”

Harry smiles at her and tilts her head up for another kiss. She sighs as Louis gently sucks on her tongue, getting her own taste of Harry off it. They get up a moment later to have a quick shower together. Harry is quite grateful that Louis agreed to shower with her, as she’s still a little wobbly as they head into the bathroom together. 

They just make it out in time before Anne knocks on Harry’s bedroom door to tell them it’s time for Louis to go home.

“I wish you could stay the night,” Harry says as she wraps her arms around Louis’ shoulders. They’re leaning against Louis’ Porsche and she knows she’s wearing a massive pout but she absolutely does not care that she is. 

“I know, princess,” Louis replies. “But you’ve got school and I have work tomorrow. Plus, you need as much sleep as you can get.”

Harry nods. “I know,” she replies. “Doesn’t stop me from wanting it.”

“Me either,” Louis agrees.

Harry leans in and kisses Louis until she can kiss her no more. She waves Louis off and heads back up to her bedroom. She falls asleep on the pillow Louis had been lying on.

~*~

Harry walks into school the next day with an extra bounce in her step, and an unwavering grin on her face. Not even the fact that she doesn’t get to see Louis after school can bring down her good mood. Well, that’s a little sad that she doesn’t get to see her girlfriend but considering they just spent an entire bank holiday weekend together in Paris, she doesn’t mind it too much.

She easily locates Zayn and Niall sitting on a bench together. Zayn has one foot up on it, a book in her hands and her body turned to face Niall. She’s reading something out loud to Niall from the book, who is completely enraptured by her girlfriend. 

“Hi,” Harry says as she approaches. She gives them a wave and they both stop what they were doing to return her greetings.

“So,” Niall starts with a grin. “How was your dirty weekend in Paris?” She waggles her eyebrows at Harry and laughs. 

“It wasn’t a _dirty_ weekend, Niall,” Harry corrects. “It was lovely and romantic.”

“Nice ring,” Zayn says with a nod towards Harry’s hand. “Did Louis propose then?”

“Louis fucking proposed?” Niall asks, standing up. She grabs for Harry’s hand and lets out a low whistle. “Shit. That’s some rock.”

Zayn stands as well and has a proper look at the ring on Harry’s finger.

“It’s not an engagement ring,” Harry informs them. “It’s a promise ring.”

Zayn raises her eyebrows. “Is this girl from the seventies or something?” 

Harry shakes her head, smiling. “No,” she replies. “Louis just wanted to promise me that she’ll always love me and this is her way of showing it.”

“It’s a nice ring,” Zayn says with a smile. “You’ve got a keeper there.”

Harry beams. “I know,” she says.

She admires her ring, the early morning sunlight glinting off the pink diamond sitting in the middle. She sighs happily and lowers her hand to talk with her friends before their lessons start for the day. 

She has a shift at the bakery after school and once the bell has let out, Niall drops her off home in her car so Harry can get changed. She quickly changes into her uniform and catches the bus to the bakery. It’s close to where Louis works but she doesn’t have nearly enough time to go and see Louis first before starting her shift.

The bell above the door jingles happily as Harry pushes it open and she smiles as soon as she sees Barbara behind the counter. 

“Hello, love,” Barbara greets her with a smile. “We’ve got a big order in that I need you to focus on today that’s being picked up tomorrow at ten.”

Harry nods and follows Barbara through to the kitchen. She stows her handbag away and takes off her ring, slipping it in the side pocket so she won’t lose it. She quickly puts her apron on and makes sure that her hands are clean. Barbara hands her a list of cupcakes that Harry needs to make for some office celebration. There’s a specific set of instructions to have 16 cupcakes lined up to spell out ‘congratulations!’. 

After choosing her cooking playlist, Harry sets to work, bowls and ingredients all around her. She works hard and as efficiently as possible. She wants to get as much done as she can before the end of the night so there isn’t any work for anyone to do early the next morning. Harry sings along to the songs coming from the docking station as she works, letting the music wash over her. 

The kitchen door swings open a while later and Barbara reappears. She approaches Harry’s work station and compliments the work she’s done so far.

“I’m just going to have a tea break, Harry,” Barbara says. “Could you watch the till for a few minutes?”

“Sure,” Harry says, wiping her hands on her apron. She has the timer set on the oven for when the first lot of cupcakes are due to come out and she heads into the main area of the shop. Usually it’s pretty quiet after the after-school rush, and Harry can usually get a lot of work done without being too interrupted. 

She wipes down the glass counter top of the display case with a cloth and is checking what they have left inside of it when the bell jingles, signalling that someone is coming into the shop. She’s surprised when she sees Louis but her expression immediately changes when she sees how upset Louis looks.

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Harry asks, coming out from behind the counter. She pulls her girlfriend in for a hug and feels Louis sink into her embrace. 

Louis sighs heavily and pulls back after a moment. “Sorry,” she says. “I didn’t mean to do this to you at work.”

“Lou, it’s alright,” Harry replies. “As you can see, we’re not exactly busy.” She gestures to the mostly empty shop. There’s a group of three girls sitting in the back corner of the shop, eating cupcakes and drinking their cups of tea but they’re paying no mind to her and Louis. “What happened?”

“I just fired Jones,” Louis says. Her entire demeanour screams just how defeated she is. “I can tell you about it tonight.”

Harry bites her lip. “I’m working here until nine,” she says. 

Louis shakes her head, some of her hair falling into her face where it’s escaped her ponytail. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“I _could_ come over after?” Harry suggests. “I could just stay at yours tonight and then you can talk to me about what happened?”

“It’s a school night, princess,” Louis points out. “You know the rules you’re not allowed to stay over on a school night unless your parents have pre-approved it.”

Harry pouts and Louis sighs. “Will a cupcake make you feel better?”

Louis smiles and nods at her. “It will,” she says. 

Harry beams and walks back behind the counter to pull one of the cupcakes out of the display case. “Here,” she says. “Eat this and you’ll feel ninety-eight percent better.”

“Only ninety-eight?” Louis teases as she peels back the wrapper. 

Harry laughs and nods. “Yes, the other two percent is reserved for kisses.”

Louis smiles at her and bites into her cupcake. The moan she makes goes straight through Harry. She watches as Louis’ tongue darts from between her lips, licking the icing that was on them. 

“Oh, hello, Louis,” Barbara says with a smile as she enters the main shop again. “Harry’s making your order now.”

Harry looks between Louis and Barbara. “I’m making an order for Louis?”

“Yes, love,” Barbara says. “It’s written on the top of the order form.”

“I didn’t look at that,” Harry admits sheepishly. 

“Add this one to my bill, Barbara,” Louis says holding up the cupcake she’s eating. “I forgot to bring my bag across with me.”

“No need, Louis, that one is on us,” Barbara replies with a smile. “I can take over here, girls, if you want to go back into the kitchen? I trust you won’t distract Harry from her baking too much?”

Louis smiles at Barbara. “Of course not,” she says.

Harry flushes a little and leads Louis back into the kitchen. The first batch of cupcakes is ready to be taken out, and the timer goes off just as she walks through the door. She puts her oven mitts on and pulls them from the oven to cool.

“These are for Robin,” Louis says as she sits down on a stool. “I phoned early this morning to see if it was too cheeky of me to ask for a big order for tomorrow.”

“Barbara loves you,” Harry replies, putting the second batch into the oven. “There’s no way she’d say no.”

“I was hoping,” Louis says. “She told me she would wait until you got in so that you could do it, considering it’s for Robin.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t realise that this was for you,” Harry comments as she starts adding in the required ingredients for a third batch.

“It’s alright, baby,” Louis says. She sighs and gets up off the stool. “I should get back to it. The office is probably in chaos after what Jones did.”

“I still want to hear about that,” Harry says pointedly. 

“Of course,” Louis replies. She crosses the room and pulls Harry in for a kiss. She tastes like the cupcake she just ate but it’s somehow even sweeter in Louis’ mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Harry echoes. Louis pats her bottom twice in succession and throws a wink over her shoulder as she leaves the kitchen. Harry can’t stop smiling as she finishes making the next lot of cupcake batter.

~*~

_Louis_

“If you hear yelling, call Paul,” Louis says softly to Gina as she passes her desk.

Gina looks mildly terrified but nods none the less. “Yes, Miss Tomlinson.”

“Better yet, have Paul on standby, I have a feeling this isn’t going to go well,” Louis says. Gina nods and picks up her phone just as Louis turns to leave. She hopes that she won’t have to call her head of security but she has a feeling that things won’t go as well as she hopes they will.

She walks the few office rooms down and knocks on the door to Jones’ office. Michael Jones had been a risk when she first hired him but he had come with great recommendations. Since seeing the work that he’s done and how much he has been slacking in the last few months, among other things, Louis knows that it’s best she fires him now rather than later when her entire company could be in jeopardy. Making Robin the new head of accounting was the only way her company was going to survive.

“Just a minute,” Jones snaps. Louis huffs and opens the door without waiting. She’s the goddamned boss, she isn’t going to wait for anyone.

“A personal call keeping you busy, Jones?” she asks as she closes the door behind her. 

Jones scrambles up from his desk and stands up. “Louis,” he says. He’s such a smarmy bastard, she thinks. She’s never liked him. “What can I do for you?”

Louis clasps her hands in front of herself and crosses the room. She takes in the décor and barely refrains from crinkling her nose in distaste. Robin will probably do something a lot nicer with the office, she thinks. “I’ve been looking over your performance for the last quarter and the figures aren’t looking good,” she says. “Your work has slipped a lot and I haven’t seen any improvement in a long time.”

“My aunt died six months ago, you know that,” Jones replies.

Louis sighs. “And I was graceful enough to be lenient for the first three months,” she says. “But now it’s been an extra three months and I’m _still_ not seeing any improvement. We’ve talked about this in our last meeting, Jones. You know the outcome of this conversation.”

His face drops, like he didn’t actually think that Louis would go through with it. That she _wouldn’t_ put her company before him. 

“I’m willing to give you two weeks to sort yourself out, with pay, of course,” Louis starts. “You can tell people that you took another, better paying job. Or you can leave this afternoon, of your own violation and I will still give you two weeks’ pay and I’ll tell the staff that you took leave. I don’t care either way.”

Jones blinks. “I thought you were joking,” he says. 

“I’m afraid not,” Louis replies. “I’ve looked over all of the figures and I’ve already chosen your successor. Robin Twist will be taking over as head of accounting effective immediately.” She heads to the door again and pauses with her hand on the door knob. “Whatever you decide, I need to know before the end of the day, Jones.”

She opens the door and carefully closes it behind her. She’s not even half way back to her office when she hears Jones’ office door swing open violently and the entire office personnel surrounding them stop and look at what is going on.

“You’re _firing_ me?” he barks. “You can’t fire _me!_ ” 

Louis sighs and turns back around to face him. “Don’t do this, Michael,” she says softly enough that he’ll be able to hear her more than everyone else would.

“I _built_ this company! I made it what it is!” Jones exclaims loudly and if people weren’t looking before, they certainly were now. “And you’re giving _my job_ to Twist _just_ because you’re sleeping with his slut of a teenage step-daughter!”

Louis steps forwards, closing some of the gap between them. “Listen here and listen closely, because I am only going to say this once,” she says firmly, staring him dead in the eye. “I am firing you because you are lazy, incompetent, arrogant and disturbing. I am firing you because last week, I had a history of your internet usage sent to me and not only were you looking at _pornography_ during work hours, on _my time_ , but you were wanking in your office to it. Yes, Michael, I know you were doing that for a _fact_.” He splutters but doesn’t overly protest. Louis continues on without pause, “My _personal_ life is that. Personal. Whomever I have relations with absolutely does not impact upon my work, as you have so vulgarly commented. 

“And, sweetheart,” she adds condescendingly, levelling him with her hardest look. “You’ll find that _I_ built this company. From the ground up. That’s _my_ name on the door. And that’s the door you are going to be escorted out of. I will have your personal belongings sent to your home address within the week.” She nods at Paul who is standing off to the side, slightly out of sight from everyone.

Paul grabs Jones’ upper arm and removes him from the building.

Louis turns to the rest of her staff that are ogling her like she’s grown another head. “For the rest of you. The new head of accounting is Robin Twist. He is being promoted for nothing other than his skill alone. There will be morning tea tomorrow to celebrate this promotion. No one deserves it more than Robin does. 

“If you feel like this is unfair, I want it in writing on my desk _before_ the day’s end,” she continues. “And, if you feel that Michael’s departure from this business was unfair, I suggest you walk out of that door right now. I do not have time for insolence and people doubting me and my work. I chose each and every single one of you because I felt like you were the best people for the job. Do not prove me wrong. You may get back to work now.”

With that, Louis turns on her heel and heads back to her office. She nods at Gina and sits down at her desk, her hands shaking slightly. 

There’s a single knock on the door a few minutes later and Louis calls out for whoever it is to come in. Paul steps into her office and closes the door behind him, staying in the doorway.

“You alright?” he asks.

She gives him a shaky smile. “Yes, Dad,” she teases. “Thank you for that. I don’t think could’ve done it without you.”

“I think you handled yourself pretty well,” Paul replies. “Stan showed me the results from his internet usage. That was some disgusting stuff.”

Louis tuts. “Now, now, I don’t kink shame,” she starts, “but looking at beastiality while at work is just something that I will not tolerate.”

Paul nods. “Agreed,” he says. “Is there anything else you want me to do?”

Louis shakes her head. “No, thanks, Paul,” she replies. She stands and slips her phone into her trouser pocket. “I’m just heading out for a moment. You can go back to work.”

“Alright,” Paul replies. 

Louis opens her door and Paul steps out first. She stops at Gina’s desk and informs her that she’s stepping out of the office for a short while and to only contact her in an emergency. Gina nods and gives her a soft smile. 

When Louis steps out of the building, she glances at Big Ben to see the time. Harry should definitely be at work by now, she thinks, and she could really use a kiss and a cuddle to feel better.

~*~

The rest of the week goes thankfully smoother for Louis. She receives no complaints about Robin’s promotion and they enjoy a lovely morning tea together on the Wednesday morning with the cupcakes Harry baked at work. She has Robin sign his new contract before the end of the Wednesday and he seems more than happy with the terms of it.

On Thursday morning, after a particularly gruelling meeting, Louis heads back to her office with her bowl of fruit for morning tea. She puts her feet up on her desk and punches in her mum’s number from her office phone, keeping it on speakerphone so she can eat.

“Hi, poppet,” Jay greets as she picks up the phone. 

“Hi, mummy,” Louis says with a smile. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Jay says. They talk for a few minutes and in the background, Louis can hear her newest little brother and sister making a general racket. She grins and listens to their happy babbling.

“Are you busy this weekend?” Louis asks as she sets her bowl down on the desk. She stretches her arms above her head and sighs when the muscles loosen slightly.

“No more than usual,” Jay replies. “Are you coming home then?”

Louis nods. “I was thinking about it,” she starts. “Harry and I spent last weekend in Paris and I bought some things for the girls. Figured a nice surprise visit wouldn’t go astray.”

“I’m sure they’ll love to see you, Lou,” Jay replies. “Not just for you gifts, either.”

“I know,” Louis says. “I miss you guys a lot.”

“We all miss you too,” Jay says. “I’ll make sure your bed has fresh sheets on it, alright?”

“Alright,” Louis agrees. “Harry has an early shift on Saturday morning but we’ll leave as soon as she’s finished. I’ll call you when we’re on the road.”

“Sounds wonderful, poppet,” Jay replies. “I’ll keep this one a secret so you can surprise the girls.”

Louis grins at the thought. “Thanks, mum. I’ll see you Saturday.”

“See you then,” Jay replies. They disconnect the call and Louis flicks a text to Anne to ask if it’s okay that Harry comes with her. She gets a text back within the hour saying that it’s fine. 

Louis turns back to her work for the rest of the day and isn’t surprised when three o’clock rolls around and Harry appears shortly after. Gina buzzes her to let her know that Harry has arrived and she gets up to greet her girlfriend. 

“How was your day, babe?” Louis asks as Harry wraps herself around Louis in a hug, kissing her briefly as well.

“It was alright,” she replies. “The teachers are already talking about A Levels like they’re next week let alone in a few months.” She shrugs and sets her bag down on one of the empty chairs and sits on Louis’ desk. “How about you? Any more office drama that I should know about?” Her grin is cheeky and Louis steps up to her closed knees, placing a hand on them. She strokes over the smooth, creamy skin and shakes her head. 

“No drama, thankfully,” she replies. “I’ve had enough for one week.”

“At least he’s gone,” Harry says. Louis had called her the next day and explained what had happened with Jones. She had gasped in all of the right places and thanked Louis for defending her, even though the guy didn’t deserve it.

Louis tells Harry about her conversation with her mum and their plans to visit. She mentions that she also asked Anne, who said it was fine they go away together. Harry beams at her and kisses her again, reaching down to grope Louis’ arse over her trousers for a few brief moments before Louis’ office phone beeps and Gina’s voice filters through.

“Your four o’clock is here, Miss Tomlinson,” Gina says.

“Thank you, Gina,” Louis replies. She turns to Harry and pats her thighs gently. “This meeting won’t take long,” she starts. “Feel free to do your homework or whatever you want.”

Harry nods and kisses her once more before Louis leaves her office. She thanks Gina again as she passes and meets her clients in the standard meeting room, and gets straight down to business once their pleasantries are exchanged.

The rest of the day isn’t overly exciting but Louis has Harry waiting for her in her office for when she’s done and she thinks that’s good enough.

~*~

The car is packed and filled with petrol, ready for their trip on Saturday when Louis picks Harry up from work. She smells like freshly made bread and it makes Louis’ stomach rumble. Harry sets a large box of cupcakes in the back seat of Louis’ Range Rover before she gets into the car.

“Ready?” she asks Louis as she clicks her seatbelt in.

“Not just yet,” Louis says. She leans over and kisses Harry for a few long moments, enjoying the little sighs that leave Harry’s mouth. She pulls back and Harry’s gone a little glassy eyed, a dopey smile on her face. “Now I’m ready.”

She starts the car and carefully pulls out into the London traffic. It’s just over a three hour drive back to Doncaster, so they should arrive mid-afternoon, by her calculations. Harry plugs in her iPod and selects the playlist she has probably made specifically for this trip and then puts her feet up on the dashboard.

“Feet down, Haz,” Louis chides.

Harry pokes her tongue out at Louis but complies anyway. “Are you excited to see your sisters?”

“And brother,” Louis adds.

“And brother,” Harry echoes with a nod.

“Yes, I’m excited,” Louis says, glancing briefly over at Harry. “It’s been too long since I’ve been back home.”

Harry’s hand comes over and rests on her thigh, squeezing slightly. “It’s going to be great.”

Louis smiles and covers Harry’s hand with her own. “I know.”

She should have known that Harry was going to get bored an hour into the trip. She’s skipped half a dozen songs on her playlist and they’ve played every verbal car game that Harry can think of but it doesn’t take long before she wriggles restlessly in her seat.

“Do you want to get out and stretch your legs for a bit, baby?” Louis asks. They’re not that far away from a rest stop and they can get out and walk around for a bit.

Harry nods. “I need to pee,” she says. 

Louis smiles and finds them a service station with a toilet they can stop at for a few minutes. While Harry is in the toilets, Louis browses through some magazines that she thinks her mum might like, if not to just do the puzzles in. 

She’s just choosing a chocolate each and a drink for her and Harry when she feels Harry’s arms wrap around her from behind. Her lips press against Louis neck and she squeezes Harry’s hand gently.

“What do you want to drink, baby?” she asks.

“Just water, please,” Harry replies. Louis plucks two bottles of water off the shelf, knowing that Harry will tell her off if she grabs a coke. She steps out of Harry’s embrace but Harry quickly rectifies that, keeping herself plastered across Louis’ back. “Don’t want to let go,” she mumbles. Louis shakes her head with a smile and they walk awkwardly like that to the check out to buy their few items. 

The man eyes them strangely and Louis can see his gaze lingering on Harry a little too long for her liking. She quickly pays for the items and glares at him when he stares right at Harry’s arse. She can see him through the window staring after them and it makes Louis’ nose crinkle in distaste.

“What’s that look for?” Harry asks as they get into the car. Louis locks the doors once they’re safely inside and she shakes her head. 

“It doesn’t matter, princess,” she replies. “Let’s just get back on the road.”

Harry eyes her warily but doesn’t bring it up again. She puts her feet back up on the dash to flick through one of the magazines Louis bought and she can’t bring herself to even tell Harry off. 

Not even half an hour, Harry falls restless again. “ _Lou_ ,” she whines. “I’m _bored_.”

Louis rolls her eyes. “We’re half way there, Haz, we can do it.” Harry huffs again. “Do you want to sing together?”

Harry nods and she chooses a song for them to sing along to. It’s great for the next half an hour but then Harry lifts her skirt and starts rubbing herself over her underwear without a care in the world. 

The car jerks when Louis realises and she grips the steering wheel a little tighter.

“Harry, love,” Louis starts. “We’ve talked about fingering yourself while I’m driving.”

“’M horny,” Harry mumbles. “Want you to touch me.”

Louis swallows thickly and keeps her eyes on the road. A second later, Harry’s knickers are being flung in her face. She quickly pulls them out of her line of vision and she glances over at Harry who has turned on her side as best as she can, while still wearing a seatbelt, and has her skirt hiked up around her middle. Her pussy is dripping wet and her fingers are slowly rubbing at her clit. 

“Fuck,” Louis hisses. “Harry, stop that.”

“No,” Harry replies. “I don’t want to.”

Louis sighs and licks her lips, trying to get some moisture back onto them. She blinks and refocuses her vision on the road. It wouldn’t do them any good if she got distracted and crashed the car.

Harry moans and out of the corner of her eye, Louis can see that Harry has two fingers buried inside of herself. Her hips are moving and her head is tilted back against the seat as she pleases herself.

It takes all of Louis’ restraint not to just reach over and give her a hand. 

Harry, it seems, has read her mind, and she reaches for Louis’ hand. “You don’t need _two_ hands on the steering wheel,” she says as she sucks the index finger of Louis’ left hand into her mouth. Her tongue swirls around it, wetting it completely. Louis lets out a strangled groan, gripping the steering wheel even tighter with her right hand as Harry guides Louis’ hand between her legs.

She’s positively soaking wet already. Louis’ fingers slide easily over Harry’s clit and Harry shifts her hips so that Louis has better access without hurting her arm. She gives into temptation and rubs Harry’s clit until she whines loudly. She puts one foot back up on the dash and reaches around herself to slide her fingers into her pussy. She moans and rocks down into her own hand while Louis keeps working her fingers over Harry’s clit.

“So close,” she mumbles. “You feel so good, Lou.” Harry’s moans fill the car and after a few more minutes, she’s panting heavily, her entire body shaking as she orgasms. She mewls softly and brings Louis’ fingers up to her lips, sucking them clean. 

Louis huffs out a breath and brings her hand back to the steering wheel. She tries to regain her focus when Harry suddenly takes off her seatbelt and leans right over to kiss at Louis’ neck. She’s completely naked now and Louis isn’t even sure when Harry managed to do that. She giggles in Louis’ ear and presses the button for the cruise control. Louis takes her foot off the accelerator and Harry slides the base of her chair back enough so that Louis can still hold onto the steering wheel with one hand.

“Harold, what are you doing?” Louis says as tersely as she can muster. 

“Shh,” Harry mumbles. “I’m giving you road head.”

“You do realise that doesn’t really work as well without a penis?”

“Stop ruining this, Louis,” Harry says. “And lift your hips.”

Louis complies because she’s a glutton for punishment, apparently. Harry’s hands quickly pull down her jogger bottoms and the knickers she’s wearing and she throws them into the back seat somewhere. Louis huffs at that. She’ll have to hunt for them later before they pull into any populated areas to get re-dressed.

Harry’s lips are on her neck again, kissing softly. She lets out a soft whine in Louis’ ear and then she slips her hand between Louis’ leg. Louis shifts a little so Harry has better access and she moans when Harry’s fingers come into contact with her clit. Harry kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth before she’s lowering her head into Louis’ lap. 

It’s awkward at first but Louis shifts a little more and Harry’s tongue is suddenly licking over her clit. She hums and the vibrations go straight through Louis. It’s hard for Louis to keep her focus on the road and the traffic that is around them. She’s concerned that someone is going to see how completely naked Harry is and get them arrested. 

“I love how wet you are,” Harry says from between her legs. Louis drops her free hand to the back of Harry’s head and tugs on her hair lightly. Harry whines and presses her tongue against Louis as hard as she can. 

It only takes a few more minutes before Louis is orgasming, Harry’s mouth pressed against her as best as possible. She’s an absolute wreck when she sits up, positively beaming with how proud of herself she is.

Louis strokes the side of her face and kisses her as best as she can while watching the road. Harry sits back in her seat and her hand is back between her legs again, feet up on the dash board. She sounds positively sinful as she sits there, fingering herself. Louis can hear the soft, wet noises as she brings herself to orgasm again. 

“We should’ve had the strap-on up the front here,” Harry says as she lies back in her seat. Her hands are on her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. “Then I could’ve ridden you while driving.”

Louis takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “It’s far too dangerous, princess,” she says. “The last thing I want is for us to get into a car crash.”

Harry hums. “I know.” 

“Put your clothes on, baby, we’re almost there.”

Harry reaches for her clothes and huffs as she slips into them again. She drops Louis’ jogger bottoms into her lap and Louis shimmies into them as best as she can. It’s only when she’s pulled them up that she realises she isn’t wearing any knickers.

“Haz, where are my knickers?” she asks.

Harry gives her a cheeky grin and shrugs. “Don’t know,” she replies. “I don’t think you were wearing any, babe.”

Louis reaches over and laces their fingers together briefly. Harry’s hands are slightly sticky and she resolves to pull into another stop to clean up a bit before they get to Louis’ mum’s house.

~*~

The Tomlinson house is as it always is when Louis and Harry arrive: filled with chaos and even more noise. That is directed mostly at her when she and Harry step through the door.

“Louis!” her younger sisters cry out as they fling themselves at her. She grins and squats down to pull Daisy and Phoebe into a hug, kissing them both noisily on the cheek. That’s when, of course, they see Harry and practically push Louis out of the way to get to Harry. She should’ve known. 

“Hello, poppet,” Jay says as she rounds the corner with Louis’ baby sister, Doris, in her arms. 

“Hey, Mum,” Louis greets. She kisses her mum’s cheek and eagerly takes Doris from her. Doris squeals as Louis kisses her tummy and she quickly settles into Louis’ arms. She presses her lips against the side of Doris’ head and inhales that beautiful new baby smell that she still has.

“Is Harry alright, love?” Jay asks, nodding to where Harry has Phoebe and Daisy in her arms. She’s somehow managed to pick up both of them and has them sitting on each of her hips. 

“She’s fine,” Louis replies. She shoots Harry a wink and leaves her to the babbling twins who are tugging on her hair, exclaiming that they would love to play with her curls. 

They head into the living room where Charlotte and Félicité are sitting, obviously too cool to greet their sister at the door. They’re both tapping away on their phones that Louis got them, ignoring everything around them with expertise that only comes with being the older siblings. 

“Fizz, Lotts,” Louis says by way of greeting. They both grunt in return and Louis turns to follow their mum into the kitchen. “I was never a grunting thing like they are, was I?” she asks as she sits Doris in her high chair. She goes over to where Ernest is in his and smothers him with kisses as well.

Jay laughs. “Only for about six months, love,” she replies. “When you were certain you were failing school and decided that you were going to become a stripper for the rest of your life.”

Louis stops kissing Ernest’s cheek and he hits her in the side of the head with a spoon as she recalls that particular time in her life. “Oh, yeah,” she says. “I would’ve made some good money, I think.”

“Of course you would have, sweetheart,” Jay agrees as she puts the kettle on. “Cuppa?”

“I’d love one,” Louis replies. “Harry will as well. Once I rescue her from the brats, that is.”

“We’re not brats!” Daisy yells indignantly from the doorway as Harry walks into the kitchen, still carrying them. 

“ _Such_ brats,” Louis teases. Harry sets the girls down and Louis quickly swoops them into another cuddle before they can try to rough her up. “I should go get our bags.”

“I can do it,” Harry says. 

“No, you stay, have your cuppa and relax,” Louis replies. She kisses Harry briefly on the lips and heads out to her car to get their things. The front door sounds again and Louis looks up to see Charlotte walking towards her. “Hey, Lottie,” she says.

“Mum told me I had to come help, so, here I am,” she says. 

“Could you take the cupcakes inside? They’re on the backseat,” Louis asks. 

Charlotte nods and she opens the backseat. A second later, there’s a horrified squeal and she appears holding the box but looking like she’s just seen a gigantic spider. Louis quickly moves around the car to see what’s wrong.

“What?” Louis asks, frantically trying to see what her sister could have screamed at. 

“ _Why_ are your _knickers_ on the floor?” Charlotte asks.

“Oh!” Louis exclaims. “Oh, um, I spilled my tea on the drive over,” she lies. 

Charlotte shoots her a look and raises an eyebrow. “You’re a shit liar,” she says. “Next time put them in your handbag or something.” She smirks at Louis before walking away with the cupcake box. Louis can hear the excited squeal from her sisters as Charlotte re-enters the house with the food.

Louis picks up her knickers and closes the backdoor of the car. She stuffs her underwear into the pocket of her joggers and slings one overnight bag over her shoulder and carries the other. After locking her car, she goes back inside the house and straight up the stairs to her room. 

It isn’t her childhood room, though, because the moment she could, she bought her mum a new house with enough space that everyone could have their own room and to have guest rooms, one of which is now Ernest and Doris’ room. 

She sets down the bags as soon as she’s in the room and smiles at the familiarity of everything. There’s a couple of her old footie trophies lining one of the shelves but it’s mostly just filled with family photos. There is one difference, however. On the shelf lined with family phones, there are two new additions. One of Ernest and Doris, and the other is of herself and Harry that had been taken a few weeks back that she had put on her Facebook account. Her mum must have printed it off and framed it.

Louis’ stomach swoops pleasantly at the thought and she traces over the edge of the frame with her index finger, admiring it.

“I couldn’t resist.” Louis’ head snaps up as she sees her mum standing in the doorway. “It was such a lovely photo of you and Harry, I had to have it framed.”

Louis smiles at her mum. “Thank you,” she says. “I know that it’s been… an adjustment with Harry and I being in a relationship. I still don’t think that Lottie has forgiven me, but this means a lot.”

“Your happiness means a lot to me, poppet,” Jay says. She steps into the room and pulls Louis in for a long, motherly hug. She sinks into her mum’s embrace, just letting herself be held. 

She really needs to spend more time back home, she thinks as Jay loosens her hold but doesn’t let go completely. She’s missed her mum so much. She was always such a mummy’s girl growing up. For ages it was just her and Jay before Jay met Mark, and then by the time Lottie came along, Louis was eight years old, almost nine, and was already fiercely independent. 

“What’s on your mind, love?” Jay asks. 

Louis gives her a small smile and shakes her head. “We can talk about it later,” she says. “For now, I have gifts. You can go first.”

She hands her mum a thin envelope and Jay opens it, gasping as she sees the contents. “Louis,” she breathes. “I can’t accept this.”

“Of course you can,” Louis replies. “You and Dan deserve a break, mum. Take the time off, I’ll come back and look after the girls and Ernest. I promise.”

Jay’s face softens and she pulls Louis close again, kissing her cheek. “You are the sweetest.” Louis grins at her and hugs her again before she picks up the bags filled with goodies she has for all of her siblings. 

“C’mon, we’d better go rescue Harry from the twins,” Louis says. “She’ll either be stuck with Dais and Pheebs pulling her hair or Ernest and Doris spitting up on her.”

Jay laughs and hastily wipes at her eyes. “I’ll be down in a moment,” she starts. “I just need to put this in a safe place.”

Louis nods and she heads down the stairs to find the rest of her family. She laughs when she sees that Phoebe and Daisy have their hands buried in Harry’s hair and have already attached an array of clips and stickers to her head. She looks completely content, though, Louis notes. She’s also holding Doris in her arms, cradling her gently against her chest. Doris looks like she’s about to drop off to sleep and it makes Louis’ heart tug in her chest.

This is what she wants forever, she thinks.

“Alright, ratbags,” Louis says. “Get off Harry and come sit with me.” She moves some toys out of the way and sits down on the carpeted floor. “As you may know, Harry and I went to Paris last weekend for a little holiday…” Her sisters nod their heads in acknowledgement and Harry gives her a warm smile. She’s shifted so she’s leaning with her back against the arm chair, Doris now fast asleep in her arms. “And we did a spot of shopping.”

Daisy and Phoebe predictably perk up but both Charlotte and Félicité lift their heads as well, tearing their gazes away from their phones.

“Youngest first,” Louis says and Daisy and Phoebe start to cheer before they realise that they’re not the youngest anymore. 

Louis laughs and sets aside the couple of outfits and toys that she has for the youngest twins. Daisy and Phoebe pout but it’s immediately wiped off their faces when Louis hands them a gift bag each filled with things. They let out squeals and hug her tightly before sitting down to rifle through their bags.

“What about you two?” she says, glancing between Charlotte and Félicité. “Do you guys want stuff as well?”

Félicité looks between Charlotte and Louis like she’s torn before she nods, getting up off the arm chair she’s in. 

“Hug first,” Louis says as she stands up as well. Félicité gives her a small smile and hugs her. It’s quick and it’s purely selfish on both of their parts but Louis accepts it anyway. She passes Félicité one of the bags and smiles when her eyes widen at the contents. 

Charlotte raises her eyebrow in Louis’ direction and she stands up. “Don’t think this makes up for me seeing your knickers in the back seat of your car.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Louis replies. She passes over the bag and is surprised when Charlotte wraps her arms around her in a tight, but brief, hug. She glances down to see the apples of Harry’s cheeks bright red and she throws Harry a wink. “Where’s my little Ernie?” she asks. 

“He’s asleep in the bouncer over there,” Harry says. She nods her head in the direction and Louis glances across the room to see Ernest still fast asleep. She carefully sits down next to Harry on the floor and presses a kiss to her shoulder. 

“You look good like this,” Louis comments.

“I know,” Harry replies. “The girls did my hair.”

Louis grins and shakes her head. “I mean like this.” She waves her hand, indicating Harry with a baby in her arms. “This,” she whispers. 

Harry’s eyes get a little shiny and she leans over slightly to kiss Louis soundly on the lips. “I can’t wait to be a mum,” she says when they part. “I love babies.”

Louis angles her body a little better so she can stroke a hand through Harry’s hair and look down at Doris at the same time. Her heart is singing in her chest because of this moment and she realises that she can’t wait for it to happen either.

~*~

Dinner is a raucous affair. Louis has kind of missed it. The table is filled with food and everyone is talking over the top of each other but it’s familiar and Louis loves it. Harry is sitting next to her and on Harry’s other side is Daisy. She’s chattering about something that Louis has no idea what of but Harry is listening with rapt attention like nothing is more important than what Daisy has to say. Daisy, for her part, looks at Harry like she’s the best thing since her birthday, which makes Louis incredibly happy and incredibly pleased.

Louis gives her mum a break by having feeding one of the twins their pea and carrot puree while trying to eat her own dinner at the same time, while Dan, who got home from work shortly before dinner, feeds the other. By the time everyone has finished eating, the noise has died down significantly and Harry’s immediately offering to help do something. In the end, Charlotte and Félicité are stuck on dish duty while Louis and Harry give the twins their bath and get them ready for bed. 

Harry is in her element, Louis thinks, as she watches her tend to her baby siblings’ every need. She sings softly, lifting Doris to her chest once she’s bathed her. Doris is wrapped in a fluffy towel and Harry carefully dries her. Louis does the same with Ernest, wrapping him up. He looks up at Louis with big, wide eyes and Louis kisses the top of his head. He’s so lovely, Louis thinks. 

They head to the twins’ room and before Louis can even take off Ernest’s towel, Harry already has Doris lying on the changing table to put a nappy on her and her sleep romper. Harry rocks Doris in her arms as Louis puts a nappy on Ernest and dresses him. She can’t help but stare at Harry. She’s positively glowing just _holding_ a baby in her arms and it makes Louis want to give her one for real. She shakes her head and focuses on Ernest. She isn’t sure if the twins will settle without Jay putting them to sleep but she’s willing to try. 

Harry’s soft voice fills the room and Ernest’s head twists to see where it’s coming from. Louis automatically steps closer to Harry, who beams at her, still rocking Doris in her arms. Doris is almost asleep already. Harry keeps singing as she sets Doris down, pulling the blanket over her tiny body. 

Harry carefully takes Ernest out of Louis’ arms and she rocks him the same way she did with Doris, singing the entire time. Louis can see his eyes starting to droop and he’s asleep by the time Harry has finished singing her song. She sets him down at the other end of the cot with Doris, pulling his blanket over him as well. 

Louis immediately takes Harry in her arms, wrapping them around her girlfriend’s middle. She presses a lingering kiss to Harry’s shoulder and goes to tug her out of the room but Harry’s rooted to the spot, just watching the sleeping babies.

She turns to Louis with such a fond look on her face that it makes Louis’ stomach flip-flop at the intensity. Louis breaks away to grab the baby monitor and she fiddles with it in her hands.

“Just say the word,” Louis whispers. 

Harry looks up at her and cocks her head to the side. “Huh?”

“Just say the word,” Louis repeats. “Say the word and we’ll have a baby.”

Harry’s eyes widen and she bites her lip. “I…” she crowds into Louis’ space and kisses her hotly. “Okay,” she breathes against Louis’ lips. 

Louis quickly pulls Harry from the room and presses her against the wall outside of the twins’ room. She fits her leg between Harry’s own easily and presses _just so_ , making Harry whimper before she pulls away. Her breathing is uneven and she knows that her cheeks are flushed but Harry’s the same, complete with a glassy-eyed look. 

“We’ll finish this soon,” Louis adds in a whisper. She reaches for Harry’s hand and leads her down the stairs. She switches the baby monitor on and places it on the coffee table in the living room where Jay has her feet up and is watching the news.

“Where’s the twins?” she asks, looking up.

“Sound asleep,” Louis replies. She sits down on the arm chair and pulls Harry into her lap. 

“They’re asleep?” Jay asks, sounding shocked.

Louis nods. “Harry sung them to sleep.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Jay says, giving Harry a look filled with gratitude. “They don’t usually go to sleep for anyone but me. You must be a baby whisperer or something because god knows everyone else in this house has tried.”

Harry promptly turns pink and she ducks her head, smiling. “It’s no big deal.”

“On the contrary,” Dan says. “They don’t even like _me_ putting them to sleep.”

“I just love babies,” Harry replies with a shrug. Louis slides her hand to gently rest over Harry’s stomach. Harry puts her hand on top of Louis’ own and smiles down at her. 

Daisy and Phoebe are the next ones to head off to bed after their baths, putting up a bit of a fuss until Harry offers to help. They demand that Harry reads them a story and Harry immediately complies.

“Your girlfriend is weird,” Félicité says as Harry disappears up the stairs to read the twins a story.

“She’s nicer than you,” Louis replies without a beat. 

“She’s still weird,” Charlotte replies. “Who at that age actually _likes_ babies? I like them but I’m related to them. I can’t imagine wanting kids at this age.”

Louis shrugs her shoulders. “Harry’s special,” she says. She shifts in the arm chair, it suddenly too empty without Harry’s body pressing against her own. “Besides, I didn’t want kids at your age but it doesn’t make it weird that Harry does.”

Charlotte hums in response and turns her attention back to her phone. Louis does the same, quickly checking through her work emails to see if there’s anything important she has to respond to. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that there isn’t anything. She doesn’t think she could handle any work drama right now. Not when she’s feeling too full from dinner and too relaxed. 

Harry and Jay appear a little while later, chattering together as they head straight into the kitchen. Louis gets up and follows them, curious to what they’re talking about.

“We’re just exchanging baby stories,” Harry says. “Well, Jay is telling me about _someone_ when she was two years old stripping herself completely whenever she went to the toilet.”

“Mum!” Louis exclaims. 

Jay holds her hands up in mock surrender. “I did nothing of the sort,” she lies and she winks at Harry. Jay makes them all a cuppa and they sit at the now child-free kitchen table to drink them. “So,” she starts slowly. “When’s the wedding?”

Louis blinks. “I’m sorry?”

Jay nods to the ring on Harry’s finger. “I presume that’s why you came this weekend? To announce your engagement?”

Harry fiddles with her ring and Louis shakes her head. “It’s a promise ring,” Louis says. She reaches over and puts her hand on Harry’s thigh underneath the table. “We’re not getting married just yet.”

“Oh,” Jay says, looking between them both. “I’m sorry if I made things awkward.”

“Of course not, mum,” Louis says quickly. “I didn’t want to propose while Harry’s still in high school. We get enough shit from people as it is because of our age difference.”

“I’m of age, though,” Harry says softly. “Our age difference shouldn’t matter because I’m above the age of consent.”

“I know, baby,” Louis says softly. 

“For what it’s worth,” Jay starts, “I love you, Harry, and I can’t wait for you both to get married but you’re already a part of this family in my eyes.”

Harry gives her a watery smile and Jay gets up to hug her tightly. “Thank you,” Harry replies. 

“Anytime, love,” Jay says. She sits back down to finish her cuppa and the subject immediately changes to what Louis’ siblings have all been getting up to. A short while later, Dan joins them and adds in his stories of Ernest and Doris’ antics. Just the mention of babies makes Harry seem like she’s glowing again, Louis thinks. She loves it.

It’s another while later before they’re interrupted with the baby monitor crackling with one of the twins’ cries and Harry’s on her feet before any of them can even think about getting up. She pats Jay on the shoulder and quickly dashes from the room.

“She’s amazing,” Dan says. “I can’t even get Lottie and Fizzy to check on the twins sometimes.”

Louis smiles proudly. “That’s my girl.”

“I might go check that she doesn’t need my help, then I’m going to go for a shower,” Jay says. “I think I might get an early night.” 

“Alright,” Louis replies. She gets up to leave and Dan follows her, patting her on the shoulder as he leaves.

A moment later, Charlotte enters the kitchen and she makes herself a cup of tea and sits at the opposite side of the kitchen table to Louis.

“Thanks for my clothes,” Charlotte says. “They’re gorgeous.”

Louis gives her a soft smile. “You’re welcome,” she replies. “Harry helped me pick out everything.”

Charlotte snorts. “I knew you didn’t have that good taste.”

“Hey,” Louis says indignantly. “I do too.”

“Right,” Charlotte teases. “I don’t mind Harry, you know that, right?”

Louis stays silent. She’s never been sure, is the thing. Especially not when Charlotte found out about Harry she didn’t talk to Louis for a week. It had been horrible for Louis, but by the end of the seventh day, she had received a simple ‘ _glad you have a nice girlfriend – lottie xx_ ’ from her. Even that hadn’t really been enough to stop worrying that her little sister didn’t like her girlfriend. 

“I do,” Charlotte presses. “It’s just a little odd knowing that my big sister is dating a girl who’s the same age as me.”

“I can’t help Harry’s age, Lotts,” Louis says.

“I know,” Charlotte replies. “I get that now, I promise. It was just hard to comprehend at first. I guess it’s easier to understand it all when you don’t live here. Because if you lived here and she had been someone I went to school with, I don’t think I’d be okay with that.”

Louis nods and fiddles with her empty cup before pushing it aside. “While I’m glad that isn’t the case,” she starts, “there wouldn’t be anything you could do about it. I love you both. I love you because you’re my little sister and you always will be. But Harry’s the girl I’m going to marry one day, if she’ll have me. Whether that’s when she’s eighteen or in a few years from now. It’s pretty inevitable.”

Charlotte stays silent for a moment. “Yeah, I kind of got that,” she replies. “I’m glad you’re happy with her.”

“I am too,” Louis says with a smile. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Quirky as anything, but I love her.”

Charlotte smiles and gets up to put her cup in the sink. Louis does the same and is surprised when she gets a hug from her for the second time that day. “I’m going up to bed now, too.”

“Alright,” Louis says. She kisses the top of Charlotte’s head and lets go of her. She smiles over her shoulder at Louis before disappearing altogether.

Félicité and Harry walk into the kitchen together a moment later, smiling and chatting about something. 

“Ready for bed, love?” Louis asks, opening her arms to Harry. 

“I think I need a shower first,” Harry replies, turning her face into Louis’ neck a little.

“Yeah, me too, baby,” Louis agrees, pushing some of Harry’s hair over her shoulder, out of the way. She is about to say something else when she notices how red Félicité has gone. “Separately,” she hastily adds. 

Félicité gives her a strange look. “Right,” she says in a tone that indicates she understands _exactly_ what Louis meant. Louis pokes her tongue out at her and Félicité just laughs in response. “Don’t use up all of the hot water. Some of us still need to shower, too.”

“You go first,” Louis says. “We’re fine for another hour or so.”

“Alright,” Félicité replies with a shrug. She leaves them alone in the kitchen, smirking over her shoulder at them until she’s gone from sight. 

It’s late when Louis and Harry finally have a chance to shower. Jay and Dan are already in bed and when Louis had poked her head in to say good night, Jay was already fast asleep. Dan had waved silently to her, a smile on his lips. When Louis walked passed Charlotte and Félicité’s rooms, she could hear soft music coming out of both rooms, so she knew she and Harry would be safe showering together. 

“Is it weird,” Harry starts as she dries herself off in Louis’ room. “That this isn’t the room you grew up in?”

Louis shakes her head as she pulls a shirt on. “Not really,” she replies. “There were a lot of bad memories associated with the old house in the end. Especially when Mum and Mark were splitting up.” She takes Harry’s towel from her and quickly ducks back to the bathroom to hang them up to dry. She walks back in as Harry’s getting into bed, completely naked. 

The second Louis gets into bed, Harry curls into her side, her hand slipping underneath Louis’ shirt to find her skin. She’s warm and soft after her shower and smells amazing. Louis leans over and just breathes her in.

“So,” Harry mumbles a few minutes later. “You need new memories for this room then, right?”

“Mmm, I guess,” Louis replies. She glances around the room. Sure, it wasn’t the one she had spent a lot of her time in during her angst ridden teenage years, but it didn’t hold any bad memories, at least.

Harry seems to have a whole other set of ideas. She tugs the side of Louis’ shirt over and sucks a love bite into her neck. Louis sighs softly at the touch and tilts her head to the side, letting Harry have as much access as she wants. 

It doesn’t take long before Harry’s tugging at Louis’ shirt, pushing it up her body so Louis gets the hint and takes it off. She throws it over the side of the bed and lies back as Harry kisses her way across chest. Harry sucks on her nipples, one by one, making them harden under her touch. She sits astride Louis and rocks down into her, whining as her clit comes into contact with the knickers Louis is wearing.

“Shh, baby,” Louis whispers. “This isn’t my flat, we can’t be noisy.”

Harry bites down on her bottom lip and nods. “Want to ride you,” she whispers. “So badly.”

Louis exhales sharply through her nose. Harry’s already halfway gone, she thinks. She’s rocking back down against Louis’ crotch, trying to get any kind of friction possible. Louis catches her wrists so she stops and waits for Harry’s gaze to meet hers.

“Get the strap-on out of my bag,” Louis instructs softly. Harry whines again, nodding. “And something to gag yourself with.”

Harry’s eyes widen, her pupils almost blown already as she scrambles off Louis and to their overnight bag. She returns a minute later with the strap-on and yanks down Louis’ knickers that she’d just put on before. Louis raises an eyebrow at her but sets them down on the pillow next to her head. She clips the strap-on into place and makes sure that the dildo is secured properly. Harry’s back on her lap before Louis can even open her mouth to speak.

She spreads her folds with her fingers and lowers herself so she’s rubbing the dildo against her pussy. It’s lying flat against Louis’ body as Harry rocks back and forth in the most erotic fashion ever. She whines again and Louis balls up her knickers and carefully gags Harry with them so she doesn’t choke.

“Every time you make a noise, we’re stopping,” Louis says when Harry’s attention is finally on her. Harry nods and lifts her hips. 

She grabs the base of the dildo and holds it steady as she lowers herself onto it. She groans around the underwear in her mouth and tilts her head back. Louis can hear her panting already, her chest is heaving and her nipples standing at attention already. She reaches out and runs her hands over Harry’s hips, up her chest and to the base of her throat. She presses her thumb a little against the bottom of Harry’s throat and Harry turns her attention back to Louis. She rocks her hips and scrunches her eyes closed, physically trying not to make a sound. 

Louis drops her hands to Harry’s hips and squeezes them tightly, pushing Harry down further. Harry starts a rhythm up, moving her hips in little figure eights to start with. Her breathing is heavy but she keeps as silent as possible. Louis loves watching her like this. She’s gorgeous, her chest flushed already from exertion and a light sheen of sweat forming on her skin.

Harry’s hips stutter and she lets out a particularly loud whine around the underwear in her mouth. Louis’ grip tightens on Harry’s hips and holds them down so she can’t move. Harry whimpers again softly, her gaze falling to Louis’ own. Her eyes are glassy and unfocused but she understands what’s going on. Louis counts to three softly and loosens her hold on Harry’s hips.

It takes a moment for Harry to start fucking herself down on the toy again but she does it with a little more vigour this time. Louis squeezes Harry’s thighs, touching her wherever possible. She rubs her thumb over Harry’s clit and Harry whines again. She grips Harry’s hips tight enough to leave bruises and Harry’s head falls to her chest. She keeps as still as possible until Louis loosens her hold.

Instead of letting go completely, Louis takes hold of Harry’s wrists and sits up. Their breasts brush against each other’s and Harry whimpers at the touch. Louis holds Harry’s wrists behind her back and rocks up into her as best as she can. Harry’s eyes roll back and she meets the thrust with her own. She’s working harder for it now that Louis is restraining her. Her whimpering is muffled through the underwear and the change in angle seems to have Harry moving faster and harder than before. 

Louis kisses Harry’s neck for a brief moment when Harry stops to grind down against Louis. She nips at the soft flesh and squeezes Harry’s wrists, eliciting another groan from Harry. Louis catches her gaze as Harry stops moving again. She presses her forehead against Harry’s and bites down briefly on Harry’s bottom lip before letting go of Harry’s wrists to hold onto her hips again. Harry keeps her hands behind her back as she fucks herself down onto the toy. Louis rubs her thumb over Harry’s clit again, making Harry’s jaw clench around the underwear in her mouth. She breathes harshly through her nose, her hips stuttering with every thrust. She whines again and throws her arms around Louis’ shoulders when Louis starts to rub her clit harder. She’s shaking in Louis’ arms when she comes, her entire body trembling with the force of it. 

Louis kisses her cheek and down her neck softly as Harry rides through it. She keeps their bodies pressed close together, her hands running up and down Harry’s back in a soothing manner. Harry’s hips stop moving after a while and she falls still in Louis’ lap. 

Louis tilts Harry’s chin up with her finger and gently removes the gag, tossing it to the floor so she can kiss Harry on the lips. She kisses her deeply, letting Harry explore her mouth and get the use of her jaw back.

“Such a good girl,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips between kisses. “You barely made any noise.” Harry nudges her nose against Louis’, smiling softly. “We might have to use the gag again if you’re that well behaved.”

“And if I misbehave?” Harry whispers, her voice a little hoarse. 

Louis just grips Harry’s arse in response, kneading the flesh in her hands a little. Harry’s eyes close and she pushes back into the touch, whimpering softly. “We’ll figure it out,” she replies.

Harry lifts herself off the toy and instead of taking it off like Harry expects her to, she lowers herself between Louis’ legs and sucks it into her mouth. Her cheeks hollow around the toy and she bobs her head like she’s giving it a blow job. It strangely turns Louis on, especially because the toy is covered in Harry’s wetness. Louis licks her lips as she watches Harry carefully. Harry looks up and catches her gaze. She lets the toy slip from her lips and sucks just on the head, her tongue swirling around it. She unclasps it and Louis lifts her hips so that Harry can put it away quickly. She re-joins Louis on the bed a moment later, snuggling herself into Louis’ side and smiling.

“Did you like that, baby?” Louis asks as she manoeuvres them so she’s pinning Harry down onto the bed, holding her wrists above her head. “Like sucking your wetness off the toy?”

Harry whimpers, nodding. “Yes,” she whispers.

Louis crushes their lips together in a heated kiss, tasting Harry’s orgasm on her tongue. She groans and sucks as much of it into her mouth as she can. Harry moans into the kiss and wraps her legs around Louis’ waist, holding her flush against her body. “Make me come, princess,” she whispers hotly into Harry’s ear. She loosens her hold on Harry’s wrists and Harry immediately slips a hand between her legs, parting her folds easily.

Her finger slips inside of Louis with practiced ease and crooks inside of her. Louis rocks back against Harry’s hand, muffling her noises in Harry’s neck. She bites down enough to leave sharp teeth marks that makes Harry whine, her free hand fisting in Louis’ hair tightly. 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to get to the edge and she pushes herself back enough so she’s watching Harry’s face as she comes. Harry licks her lips and looks quite proud of herself when Louis’ mouth drops open in a silent gasp as she orgasms, ever mindful of her need to be quiet. 

Harry wraps herself around Louis in a full-body hug, holding her impossibly close as Louis rides out her orgasm. She peppers kisses everywhere her lips can reach until Louis can catch her breath. She moves them so they’re lying on their sides, facing each other and she closes her lips over Harry’s own, kissing her slowly. Harry lets out a soft noise into the kiss, carding her free hand through Louis’ hair. 

“Love you, princess,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips. Harry smiles and returns the sentiment before snuggling in close so they can fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 20 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> I feel like this one was kind of lacking something, but I am not sure exactly what. So I apologise if it's disappointing. I still have others in this verse to write, so hopefully they're better.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
